A little bit of pixie dust
by Sociallyawkwardwriterr
Summary: Moving to Forks wasn't really her decision, but when Rene asked in that oh-so-sweet motherly tone, she couldn't say no. But Forks isn't what it's cracked up to be, there are people going missing left and right, the strange family of Cullens who Bella can't quite figure out and she's fairly sure she's being stalked.
1. Chapter 1

I've never liked flying. Up in the air amongst the clouds, in a stuffy metal coffin encased with hundreds of other individuals, loud, messy, music playing obnoxiously, yelling, chewing. I shudder, the man sitting behind me is the worlds loudest chewer. Looks the mid-40s, chubby, his stomach poking out through his black T. Grease stains dirtying it. He managed to bring on a McDonald's meal before we took off and he's now digging in. Every slurp of his drink and mouthful of burger and fries I'm close to turning around and slapping it out of his hand. The stench is enough to bring bile up my throat.

With my headphones already in I put on Lauv and turn it all the way up. His music has always calmed me, his general soothing tone in his voice manages to shut out everything on this plane. Blocking out the chewing and a mother the other side intent on telling her son off for kicking the back of the chair in front of him with his scrawny little legs. Bruised knees it looks like from play with friends.

I peer out the window, the clouds slowly getting more and thicker and less bright as the minutes pass. I rest my head against my palm, my many bracelets clinking and close the shutter, my eyes as well, trying to get some rest.

I remain this way, rigid in my seat until we land several hours later. The weather turning from a beautiful sunny morning to a rainy afternoon upon arriving in Washington. I leave my headphones in until I'm off the coffin and grabbed my bags, pulling them slowly out my ears and winding them around my phone when I see Charlie.

I flush when I see the police car. Always knows how to make an Entrance.

"Bells," he greets. With open arms, pulling me in for a tight hug.

It's like I've never been away.

He looks the same, out of uniform, scruffy hair, moustache and growing a beard. I've never liked them. It ages him.

But truthfully, I haven't seen him in years.

/

"You'll be fine baby."

I grimace, pulling my cap over my head and ruffling my ponytail out of my hoody. Highly unlikely, I haven't seen him for years. I used to spend every summer in Forks, for two weeks. I hated it.

"I don't know, mom."

"It'll be fun, you'll get to see your friends. Now come on, let's get your stuff in the car." Rene, my mother strokes my cheek lovingly, comfort in her eyes that I've never experienced from Charlie. Phil comes out of our house. He's tall, a very muscular body, and I wonder how many women can find that attractive, clean shaved and handsome. My mom's type to the t.

I hate the look of muscles poking out. He's the poster man for baseball I'll give him that. He's also got my bags in hands and loads them into the back of the car giving me a warm smile When he's done.

"Won't be so bad, Bell." A nickname he's called me since forever.

"You'll enjoy it." My mum says, backing him up. He closes the boot and sweeps Rene up in a hug, kissing her cheek. "Just like we'll enjoy our 'romantic' getaway." Hardly romantic.

Phil laughs, "I don't know if I'd call it that, plenty of crappy motels and backwater towns, early mornings and crappy food." He raises an eyebrow at me with a wink, "Yeah, romantic." Rene giggles.

They're so in love.

/

He smells like smoke and beer. The stench on his jacket anyway.

I hug him back just as tight, dropping my bags to the floor. They were hurting my arms anyway.

"It's good to see you dad." He smiles, pecking the top of my head and reluctantly let's go. He grabs my baggage and puts them in the car as well as my carry-on and laptop case as I climb in the front seat. There's litter on the floor, I kick it out the way and put my belt on.

"Your rooms all set Bells. Purple. Just the way you like it." I grimace behind my hand and roll down the windows, the rains calming now as we slowly edge out of the airport.

I did like that, but it's been years. I'm not a child anymore.

"Thanks, dad." He smiles.

Then more awkward silence ensues.

I spy a packet of cigarettes in the side door and pluck a couple out the box while he's focusing on the road, sliding them into my pocket. I've been meaning to quit, but since summer I just haven't managed to do it.

I tap my fingers on my leg, listening to the radio sharing small talk. He's been hunting a lot, with Billy, a long time friend. He lives out on the reservation at La Push. A small little beach, surfers tend to go there in the offseason, harsher waves and it tends to be cold all year so not much difference when you go. He's a lovely man from what I remember, a little strict but all parents are when you father a group of rambunctious boys. Always up to some sort of mischief and pranks. I sigh. I have missed them. Hopefully, I'll meet up with Jake soon. He's the boy I miss the most.

Truthfully I had a bit of a crush on him growing up.

"Also Bells, you're going to have to have a curfew. A lot of people goin' missin' out here. I won't have that with my girl." I roll my eyes but the genuine worry in his voice does have me concerned. I don't tell him that though.

"I'm seventeen." I retort.

"So?" He raises an eyebrow. "I wouldn't say it If I wasn't serious."

I groan. He can't be serious.

"You'll be back before it's dark."

Doesn't mean I can't sneak out when he's asleep.

"Fine fine." I relent, mentally plotting escape routes.

I often snuck out when I was a kid. I'd hop out the window and climb down the shingling and vines to the side of the house then run to grab my bike to go out with Jake and the boys. We went camping in the woods, a little hideout not far from Billys, a small fire would be lit and we'd share ghost stories and we'd talk about everything.

Good times.

We get to Forks. Dreary 'ol Forks with a good amount of light left. It hasn't changed. Still the same shops, people houses, town halls the same, police station hasn't aged either. Nothing has changed. And finally Charlie's house. A small two story, small shed built on the other side, filled with firewood. it probably still has my push-bike in, and his truck out on the lawn next to an old motorbike. Maybe it's Jakes? It looks like something he'd own. We trudge the cruiser up the path to the curb. There's a boat in the garage, fishing gear and old buoy poking it's head out behind the engine. Same old Charlie. I grimace. He's never going to change. The rumbling of the engine dies down and I climb out the vehicle, going to the boot to grab my bags but he's' already beat me to it. Three massive carry-ons sure strains his arms, they're nothing like Phils.

"I've got this just grab the door for me will ya." I smile and jog up the path to the door and pushing it open. Not locked? Weird. It looks the same. Same sofa, blankets, same key bowl same curtains, pizza boxes and empty beer cans on the table in front of the sofa, pictures on the walls. I spy pictures of me on the fireplace, ugh. Ballet. I took classes when I was seven.

Something for my mom to be proud of. I move in further. It's exactly identical. You'da think he'd move on a little and have an upgrade. I spot the flat screen TV. Okay, maybe he's not a dinosaur with the chunky telly he used to have.

I walk up the stairs to the second floor and to the end of the hall, past the bathroom, laundry room, Charlies room then finally to mine.

Charlie chugging along behind.

"I cleaned up a bit," He says. "I've made some room in the

bathroom."

I open my door.

Still the same. Filled with things from my childhood.

He drops the bags in my room, rubbing the back of his head nervously, almost wanting to say something. I get to undoing my first back when he finally speaks.

"It's uh, good to have you back Bells." He smiles. "I've missed having you around here, hasn't been the same." Really? Sure looks it.

"It's good to be back, dad" I smile back at him.

Loud honking grabs my attention, I frown, pacing over to the window. A red truck pulling in the driveway.

"I figured you'd want to see him."

Jake.

It's jake.

I'm running downstairs and out the front door, ecstatic to see him. It's the first source of happiness I've had. I wait on the porch for him to approach, and when he gets out I'm a little shook by how much he's grown. He's so much taller than me now. He used to be this lanky boy, but damn he's filled in. He smiles so wide when he sees me.

I'm wrapped up in his arms in seconds.

He's warm.

"Good to see you, Bella. Charlie hadn't shut up about it for weeks. " I pull away from him to look over at Billy Black. My dad helping him into a wheelchair.

"It's good to be home," I say, Jake, smiling by my side.

He taps the hood of the truck, "What do you think of your homecoming present?"

The truck? It's mine?

Cool.

"No way?!"

"All yours Bells. Thanks to old Billy here." He laughs.

"Thank you," I say gratefully, moving around the vehicle to get a better look at it. It's little faded but perfect. It's perfect. My old car in Arizona mom and Phil got for me never matched up to this. This is more my style. Jake taps me on the back and rubs my shoulder.

"It's a little old, but runs pretty good." Charlie and Billy mock arguing, some threats are thrown around before they decide to get dinner. Pizza. No surprise there.

By the time I'm climbing into bed I'm so full I can barely move.

Maybe it's good to be back here.

Seeing Jake and Billy sure has lifted my spirits, but the thought of going to school Monday fills me with dread.

And I was right to be scared. The weekend flew by. A phone to call to mom and Phil last night was the only reason I'm able to do this. The truck pulls into the car park and everyone's eyes go to me. I find a place near the gate and climb out, my headphones in and my bag over my shoulders.

I walk past throngs of people to get into the building. Mumbles about me being the new girl I can barely hear over my music. It's a good school from what I've heard, no bullying, mistreatment, good grades, nice teachers. But all the remains to be seen. I get my schedule from the office and I wander around looking for my room.

I'm stuck. I pause outside of the tallest building, schedule in my hand and map in the other.

"Lost?" Huh?

I spin around and come face to face with a flash.

"I'm Eric." I'm blinded for a few seconds before seeing this dorky kid standing in front of me, camera in his hand strapped around his neck. "And you must be the new kid, Isabella."

"Just Bella."

"Well just Bella, how can I help?" I smile. Not a bad kid.

"I can't find my class." I jut my schedule ou to him, hoping he can help.

"Ahhhh." He hums. "Biology. Mrs Adcock." He grins.

"You know where it is?"

"I do. But I'll do you one better than directions. I'll take you there."

By lunchtime, I'm already tired. I've met some nice people though. There's Lauren, a blonde, smarter than she looks it would seem with a very sarcastic attitude. Slim build and a little taller than me but not by much. She's quick to shut people down, and has a boyfriend just the same. He's taller than her, wears a football jersey, a typical guys guy. He's Alex. I met one of his friends, Ben. He reminds me of Eric. Then there's Jessica, Brunette, pretty, all eyes for this guy Mike, who doesn't even know she exists. I also found out, during our music lesson, that she has an amazing voice. I wouldn't have guessed. And lastly, Angela. She's a shy girl, seems to want to keep to herself, but she's polite and will smile at me. She seems to be calm and doesn't contribute to conversations much, but I bet if you get her talking about one of her passions it would be difficult to get her to stop.

Jessica laughs cutting me from my thoughts. "No way." She bats her arm at Mike, the blonde guy she likes who clearly isn't interested. He gives me a look but his eyes dart away quickly. I notice everyone subtly taking a look so I turn around and freeze.

.

Who are they?

"They're the Cullens." I hadn't realised I said it out loud.

"Freaks if you ask me." Retorts Lauren who's leaning against her boyfriend with a loving arm around his waist, claiming him.

"You're just saying that because of the rumours." Says Mike.

I zone out of the conversation and watch the mysterious Cullens.

It's a stunning blonde I notice first. Abnormally golden eyes, pale skin, and a body that makes me tremble. She looks incredible, she's got legs that go on for miles and a bearish man following behind her who's obviously admiring. He looks sweet with his curly black hair and a little bit of a grin.

Next is a golden-haired boy, arm around a short little blonde guy, they're cute. A couple? He has a tight grip on his shoulder as they walk, he looks in pain. It's kinda weird. And trailing behind them...

My heart stops.

Who is this?

I'm stunned into silence.

Her eyes catch mine, but only for an instant, she's tall, short black hair, bright golden eyes. A pale complexion and a pretty heart-shaped face. A figure of a goddess and she walks with her head held high, but with those heels, I don't see how.

Wow.

"Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Jasper and Alice. They're a family, they all live together, but they're dating. It's gross" I blink a couple times, tearing my eyes away from her as her and her group take a seat near the window. Odd that none of them has any food.

"What?" I ask.

"They're all, together together," Jessica explains which doesn't help my confusion.

I take another peak to find her staring right at me. I blush. She doesn't seem to have a partner. The couples around her include in her conversation but she stays focused on me.

"Don't take it to heart. She's just looking because it's new." It?

I glare at the person approaching the table. Ginger, freckles, obviously stuck up by her crew behind her. Chanel bag over her arm, and a shiny new phone.

"Fuck off, Paisley." Lauren gets to her feet, along with Jessica.

"Oh. You're her little bodyguards." She smirks at me. "How cute." Her crew laugh.

I roll my eyes and continue to eat my lunch. She's annoying me already, doesn't deserve my attention.

"I wouldn't get too comfortable new girl."

I sigh, rubbing my temples and finally looking into her cold green eyes.

"You are?" I ask with a raised eyebrow, tired of her shit. And she genuinely looks offended that I have no idea who she is.

"Paisley Rhodes." She says bitchily.

I can tell already she's going to be a problem.

I feel around in my pocket and find a fag, fingering it and I'm tempted to smoke in here but I grab my bag and leave. It's getting hot, I need some are. I hear the Paisley girl call after me, but I ignore her and I'm surprised to see Angela come with me, she hadn't said a word. She opens the door to let us out.

I have an odd feeling of eyes on my back as we descend down some brick stairs to the car park.

"Lauren looked like she was going to hit her back there." I pause a near a wall and pull out my fag and lighter.

"You think she would?" I ask, sparking it up.

"Probably. Wouldn't be the first girl she's hit... Or the first time she's hit Paisley," I smirk.

"Good to know." I offer a cig to her, she kindly declines, "Suit yourself." It's not the best habit to get into.

"How are you finding your first day?"

"Honestly?"

She nods.

"I've had worse. Had a few lessons, met some nice people." I smile at her. " And then had lunch. Haven't had anything poured on me, been tripped up, swore at, shouted at, and I haven't hurt anyone... It's not a bad start. I'm guessing this girl is important?"

"Well, she likes to think she is, but not really. She thinks because her dad's rich she can get away with everything."

I was right, getting her to talk is easy, but making her stop is difficult. Not that I mind, I quite enjoy her voice.

"People from that side of life tend to have that outlook. What about you? What's your life like?"

She shrugs and joins me on leaning against the wall, it's a little damp but okay.

"It's alright, I live with my mom dad and brother, so home's quiet. I work weekends at the library in town." Interesting. "I like to read" I knew it. "I'm more of an indoor girl to be honest." She snickers. "Surfing, going out, shopping and movies aren't really my thing." I couldn't agree more.

"You know what, I'm the same."

It's silent for a little while, not the awkward silence but the peaceful kind that you're glad when it happens.

"We were going to go to La Push this weekend if you want to come. It'll just be us girls, maybe Mike and Alex."

"I'll have to ask my dad. He's as overprotective as a parent can get and I'll let you know."

A bell rings and we head back inside, she's nice and walks me to my last class before going on to hers. She's a sweet girl. At least I have one friend here. I was surprised when Jake told me he doesn't go here, it's the only school for this place, but I guess he's more comfortable learning on the res like the rest of the boys. They've always stuck together.

The class is full when I get there, people shuffling around and putting bags in their desks or hanging them off their chairs. I introduce myself to my teacher and she tells me to take a seat. I look around a little dazed and blush when I realise the only seat available is the one at the back of the room... Right next to her.

She smiles gently at me when I walk up the desk and sit down.

"Hi!" She greets cheerfully.

"U-Uhm hello." What?

"I'm Alice. You're Bella aren't you?" I nod and try and concentrate on what he's writing on the board and getting my book out, and not the sweet aroma coming from this girl. Seriously what is this? It's intoxicating. I have to cover my nose in the end when I'm writing, she tries to talk but I blush every time and stutter so I'm giving up.

She's a very beautiful girl, even more so this close. She must think I'm a weirdo.

"So why the change?" She asks, her voice is making my insides fluttre. "From what I hear you're from sunny Arizona. So why Forks?" Being a new student is taxing, nothing stays a secret for long.

"Uh, I moved her to be with my dad."

She chuckles.

"That's sweet of you."

I'm not sure if I'd class it as sweet but sure.

"So are you from what I've heard." She raises a curious eyebrow at me.

"Is that so?"

"Mhmm. My friends haven't shut up about you, to say the least. You all just look like average high school students." I snort inwardly, apart from her. She's not at al normal.

Her pink lip quirks up a fraction, but I blink and it's gone. To be honest I'm not even sure I saw it.

"You best pay attention to her, Bella, she doesn't go lightly on homework. Even if you are new." I blush and look back to my nearly empty second page of notes. I've been too intoxicated by her presence to even jot anything remotely interesting down.

Fuck.

I need a cigarette.

"You can borrow my notes." I chuckle quietly, her request seems nice enough.

"Won't you need them."

"Well, Bella, I'll get them off you when I do. Hm?" I roll my eyes.

We stay mostly silent for the rest of the school day, I find out very little about her. She likes fashion and fast cars, and also has a fondness for butterflies. I'm sure she's the type of girl to get a butterfly tattoo on the small of her back.

We stand when the bell rings and she gladly gives me her notebook, and I promise to give it back in a couple of days.

"There's no rush new girl, I'll see you around." She leaves the room with a dancers grace and I'm left dumbfounded. With a tired sigh, I flick open her book, to my surprise, a slip of paper falls out, I bend down to pick it up and blush.

She's given me her phone number.

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

I haven't missed this. The same shocking weather as always, my blankets wrapped tightly around me, my parka's done up to the full and I've even got a little bobbly hat on my head. I decided against it but strangely enough, I can't get out of wearing one when Lauren asks (Demands) me to. I'm huddled up in the back of Mike's truck with Angela, she looks just about as comfy as I do, and she brought a book. I wish I did.

I have a perfectly worn book at home, I've read it many many times, from front to back. It's beautiful. I've always loved reading, a hobby of mine since childhood. Rene had always encouraged it which was nice. I'd sit at the park for hours after school, usually with friends but solitude was nice, perched on a bench head buried in a book.

I lean against the window and watch Lauren and Jessica run about in the water. They must be freezing, I can hear them screaming as they splash one another with the icy water. The boys are with them, further out, perching themselves on surfboards waiting for a decent wave, it doesn't look like they'll be any yet.

It's nearly four o'clock. We haven't been out long but I'm starting to think it might be a good thing, I haven't been here for ages.

Further down the beach, there are really tall cliffs, the boys used to jump off them for thrills during the summer. We got scolded of course because Seth often ratted us out. He worried one of the boys would get hurt and need parents advice. Stupid but it probably would've saved them if anyone ever got hurt. But no one did. They were reckless, yes, but not insane. They wouldn't do something that could kill them.

"Aren't you going to join in the fun?" I shudder at the thought. She puts her book down.

"No." She laughs at my rudeness.

Spying over my shoulder, she hears the yells and screams too.

"Wise choice."

I chuckle. Maybe moving here wasn't that bad. I could get used to the cold. Certainly nice people... I do miss mom and my friends though. I could ask them to visit? During the summer, because they won't be able to cope with the cold now. And Rene wouldn't be able to cope with Charlie. As long as I remember they're always been awkward around each other, how they were ever together and had a child continues to astound me. I wonder how Phil and mom are doing. I haven't called them for a couple of days.

Probably enjoying their shitty motel and batting.

She's changed a lot for him, er style, her attitude, she's happier with him.

The rumbling of a nearby engine and hooting makes me frown until I see them pull up.

It's none other than Sam Uley and the boys. He grins, approaching me as they load the gear out of the truck. Bags upon bags with surf boars and blue containers and beer cases.

"Long time no see." He says, I jump out of my warm cocoon and wrap my arms around him tightly. He's very warm, almost too hot to touch. And he'll forever smell like the woods, a thick dense forest. It's like the reservation and Forks have ingrained themselves into his skin.

"Tell me about it." He chuckles into my hair. I pull back and he's still smiling. A toothy little grin I'm glad he hasn't grown out of.

"I didn't think I'd see you out here though Bella. You've never liked the beach." I shrug, looking back to the water.

"Let's just say I'm glad I'm not forced down there." He chuckles again, am I that amusing? "Where's Jake?"

"He's sick. Curled up in a bed like a baby."

"Will he be okay?"

"Probably, you should go and see him. He's been saying how much he misses you."

I blush a little, which doesn't go unnoticed my Angela. I'll get questions later I bet. The wind picks up a little and I hold onto my hat, pulling it down to cover my already freezing ears.

"I'll try and see him tomorrow. Tell him I hope he feels better soon." He nods and taps my arm as Seth cheerfully says their ready. Paul and Embry grab most of their stuff, hauling it over their shoulders, I'm shocked too see how strong they've gotten, their hairs been cut too. Quil and Jared haven't changed, still little boys, they're sitting on the roof, Jared giving me an odd look, and Quil just waiting to go bounding through the water. I see no swim gear, just surfboards coming out the back of the truck.

... Morons.

They leave in a blur of hoots and 'catch ya later'. It suddenly goes quiet again.

"So you know the wolf pack?" She asks.

"Huh? You mean Sam and stuff?" Nodding she waits for an explanation. "Well, I'm friends with them all. Ever since I was a kid. I used to visit my dad hear every summer and do things with the guys." She smiles, a book resting properly in her lap. "Guy things like fishing, camping, watching them go cliff diving, motorbiking."

"From what I hear that's all they ever do."

"Those boys won't ever change."

I get back under my cocoon of blankets and sit a little closer to Angela, hoping she offers a bit of warmth. She doesn't mind or notice that I'm snuggling in and before I know it I'm dozing off.

"She asleep?"

"Let's splash her."

"Kinda cute."

"Gross Mike. Shut up!"

I roll over and open my eyes, it's gotten darker, I'm surrounded by Jessica, Lauren, Mike and Alex who are all watching me.

I raise an eyebrow.

How awkward.

"Done for the day?"

I'm dulled by the complete download of Lauren and Jessica as they tell me all about their time in the water. I've heard it all before, but they sound excited so I listen. Ang is still buried in her book and by the time I'm at Charlie's I'm close to pulling my hair out at having to fake the laughs and having a 'genuine reply'. I mean I like them it's just the conversation was turning tedious. So I hop out, say my quick goodbyes and that I'll see them at school on Monday. I must admit I'm dreading it already, but when aren't I? Nobody enjoys school.

... A certain Alice Cullen though is making me want to revisit. I can't seem to gather my thoughts when I'm around her, it's like I'm being sucked into whoever she is. There's an enticing aura around her. I make a resolute decision to try and converse better next time I go to maths and have to sit next to her. She probably thinks I'm some kind of idiot with the mumbles from the last lesson.

I shudder.

The thought alone doesn't please me.

Charlie isn't there when I make it through the thresh hold, just in time. It starts to thunder as the door closes.

"Dad?" I call out.

No reply, that's odd.

I call out for him a few more times to be sure.

I've never been fond of the dark, and in this town and in an empty house only increases my anxiety. I quickly hurry up the stairs after grabbing a glass of orange juice and checking the doors and windows are locked. I snuggle up under my duvet with my laptop and my phone.

I have a few texts from mom.

She can't call tonight but promises to the first chance she gets and hopes I'm enjoying school.

At least she takes an interest.

The thundering and downpour get louder and louder as the hour's tick by. The house an eery silent, the only sound the rain and the drip of the tap in the bathroom that never stops leaking. My open door reveals the hallway, Charlie should be home by now, yelling at me to come down for pizza. It's gone eleven already. Where the hell is he? I grab the corner of my thick purple duvet, pulling it to me, my arms covered in goosebumps.

Lightning flashes across my room with a thundering roar.

When my room returns to darkness. l let out a scream, clutching my heart through my chest. There's a man towering in my doorway. Tall, looming threatening. My chest feels like it's going to burst, my voice echoing through the house. I can hear the grit of his teeth and his clenched fist balling at his sides.

They release a feral snarl and I wince at the animalistic sound. Not expecting anything like that to come from a human. He moves slightly, almost shaking from anger.

I hear my window slam shut and my eyes dart towards it automatically.

When I look back to the door, they're gone.

I grab my phone immediately with my trembling hands and pull up Charlie's name, not brave enough to get out of bed I stay stock still until Charlie answers.

"Bells are you okay?"

"S-Someone was here. I saw them, it was a guy. I don't know where he's gone."

"I'll be right home. Don't move. Stay on the line, okay?" He sounds panicked, I can hear him rushing and the rustling as he talks to his colleagues.

"Okay."

It's twenty-three painstakingly long minutes before Charlie bursts through my door and turns on the lights, police officers behind him, searching the other rooms, shouting clear when there isn't any sign of anyone. He cradles me in his arms, "Bells are you okay? Who was it? I'm here now" Too many questions.

I hug him tight and lean onto his shoulder. I have no idea who it was.

"I didn't see his face, he was just tall, he didn't say anything either." I squeak out quietly into his shoulder.

I'm such a wimp. I should be able to handle this... but who knows what he could've done. How did he get in here? He moved so fast. Who was it? So many burdening and heavy questions that I doubt I'll ever get the answer to.

"You're okay now Bells." He holds me close for as long as I need, and I'm slowly drifting off. I feel him move and leave my room, but the thought of being alone isn't appealing and I scramble to my top drawer next to my bed. The crinkled sheet of paper with her number on. I wipe away the tears and add her as a contact. I stare at my phone, seconds or minutes I don't know.

I type a simple, 'Hey it's Bella, you awake?'

I scold myself internally, it's late. I should've thought it through. We have school, I bet she's asleep-

My phone dings.

I.

It's Alice.

'Are you okay? - A'

She's concerned about me?

I snatch my phone off my bed and go to my window, sliding it open a little, wearingly glancing around. When I'm positive no one can see me I light up a cigarette and lean out of it slightly, the stick shaking in my still trembling hands.

The cold air hits me like a rush of water.

It's fucking freezing. I grimace at the awful weather and type back a reply to her.

'I've been better. - B'

It's a little while before she replies and my heart gets sadder as the minute's tick by.

'You'll be okay Bella. Trust me. - A'

I frown and change the subject. Talking about my misadventures is getting boring.

'Do you need your notes back? - B'

'Would you be surprised if I said I'm naturally smart? - A'

'Or cocky. - B'

We talk late into the night, and I wake up the next morning to my stupid alarm blaring much closer to my face than usual.

It takes a lot of restraint to not throw it across the room to switch it off.

In record time I'm dressed and ready for school. My phone nestled in my bra, school work in one arm and car keys in the other as I leave the house. I nearly trip down the stairs but steady myself at the last second, grabbing hold of the wall. I wince when I notice my keys cut my hand. I roll my eyes and wipe the blood off on my jeans and get in my car, putting everything on the passenger seat and taking off for school.

The weather is slightly better, no rain, and a glint of the sun shining through the clouds.

It's pleasant, but still not warm enough for me to take my jacket off.

I find an empty parking space and with my stuff under my arm I go to the first class, bumping into Jess and Angela on the way. I smile slightly at their greeting and Jess links my arm. I don't shrug it off, instead, let her drag me to tutor.

"You up for La push again after school?" Jess nags as we go to the back of the class.

I shrug. The weather is nicer, but the thought of going back there doesn't please me, I'll probably be forced to swim, or worse, cliff dive.

"Not this time, Jess."

"Leave her be," Angela says with a chuckle. She nudges my side with her arm and smiles at me. "I'm sure she doesn't want to go back there just yet. Must still be exhausted from last time." I smile in return.

Our conversation is interrupted when our tutor walks in. He talks for about ten minutes then we're off to our first lesson. I have a bubble of excitement in me when I realise I'll be sitting next to Alice again. It's odd to say that I've missed her, and since our texts, she hasn't said anything to me.

The sun starts to irritate my eyes as the class is nearly over, why did I choose to sit by the window? I frown and think about how much more enjoyable this class would be if she was next to me.

**Back again? The day after? With another chapter? **

**I hope you like it!**


End file.
